Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a memory circuit or device, and application thereof in an electronic device.
Semiconductor devices configured to store information are used in various electronic apparatuses such as computers and portable communication apparatuses. To satisfy the requirements for improved speed, density, and power efficiency in non-volatile storage of data, semiconductor devices have been developed that store data using materials that switch between different resistance phases depending on an applied voltage or current. Examples of such semiconductor devices include a resistive random access memory (RRAM), a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM), an E-fuse, and so forth.
Such semiconductor devices store data in a plurality of memory cells. When too large a current (that is, an “over current”) is applied to a memory cell of such a semiconductor device, the memory cell may be damaged.